


If You Believed in Me

by NightAshes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Frankenstein AU, M/M, Songfic, short read, twisted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: A twisted/Frankenstein songfic.Logan couldn’t stand the silence now that Roman was gone. Time to find a way to turn back time and get his beloved back.





	If You Believed in Me

** _If I believed in wishes_ **

** _As silly as it seems_ **

Logan shot up in bed, his heart racing and his breath coming in shallow gasps as he searched for  _ him _ . 

** _I'd find that hidden cave_ **

** _Turn back the sands of time and save you_ **

But he was gone and Logan sat alone in his room. His back was slick with sweat as his hands clutched at his hair, unable to grasp ahold of the man he loved.

** _If I believed in dreams_ **

He couldn’t do this anymore. Flinging the covers away from him, Logan just had to get away from this room. This was  _ his  _ room.

** _If I believed in magic_ **

** _If I believed in good_ **

Logan pulled on his thread-bare robe, grabbed a single candle and attempted to strike a light as he rushed away from the haunted silence of the all too empty bedchamber.

** _I'd be the best vizier_ **

** _I'd make our troubles disappear_ **

Logan flung open the door of his private library. The large wooden door striking the wall with a bang that filled the hall. Logan smiled. He enjoyed the noise. And now he had a plan. 

** _If I believed I could_ **

Tearing through the shelves, he deposited any books of interest onto the large study desk. Any books that were frustratingly useless were thrown against the wall with all the force of fury of a seething madman. Logan roaring in anger at another dead end. 

** _But wishes are dreams_ **

** _And dreams are pretend_ **

Logan stared down at his hands. His useless, pitiful hands. He just couldn’t find the solution. Perhaps it just wasn’t there. Perhaps this was it.

** _So science and reason_ **

** _Win out in the end_ **

Logan skimmed wearily through the fifth anatomy book at his disposal. There was nothing of use in any of these. There truly was no precedence for what Logan sought to do. Logan was utterly alone in this.

** _Science says you're dead and gone forever_ **

** _Reason says I'm talking to the air_ **

Logan shoved away from the desk. Pacing amongst the piles of battered books as he fought for air.  _ Please. Don’t be gone! _ He whispered to no one. His thoughts battled against each other as he fought for some ground on which to stand.

** _But something in my heart_ **

He read the titles of book after book. Journal after journal. Refusing to stop until he found something. Anything.

** _Some secret hidden part_ **

His hands landed on a leather-bound tome of great age.  _ Alchemy _ , He thought bitterly. Just how desperate was he?

** _Illogically insists that you are there_ **

** _Somewhere_ **

But he couldn’t stop himself from pouring over the book. Just hoping that even if an ounce of it were true he might combine it with his knowledge of the human body and maybe… just maybe...

** _If I believe in wishes_ **

He spent the entire night reading. The entire morning writing. Somewhere around dusk he collapsed for an hours rest before the silence returned, jerking him back into action. He couldn’t stand the silence without  _ his song _ to fill the air.

** _If I can find the key_ **

What he did next was truly unforgivable. But at this point, Logan didn’t care about forgiveness. He didn’t care about himself at all. All he knew was that  _ he _ should be alive. So with muddy boots and a shovel slick with rain, he dug through the night.

** _Perhaps it's not to late_ **

** _To change the course of fate_ **

The storm raged wildly and Logan had truly lost all sense of time. His exhaustion driving him to laugh deliriously as he set to work on bringing forth the life that should never have left this earth.

** _'Cause after all I must be pretty great_ **

** _If you believed in me_ **

Lightning struck and crackled down the chains. The sound of thunder roared through the room, coupled with the roaring of a new voice. A voice that broke the silence that had filled Logan’s days for far too long. Logan’s howling laughter shook him into giggling sobs. His beloved Roman had returned to him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first song fic :p. Just wanted to write a quick little something!


End file.
